


Would You Be So Kind

by LethalBookshelves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Pampering, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and they're dancing around their living room, honestly i am only capable of writing the cheesiest, most cliche things in the world, no beta we die like men, the title for this on my docs was 'how have i not written a yoi fic yet. unacceptable', viktor is serenading yuuri so he feels better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalBookshelves/pseuds/LethalBookshelves
Summary: Yuuri is getting anxious from his move to Russia, and he’s just feeling nervous about all the new changes. Luckily for him, Viktor has been incredibly dedicated to making him feel better in any way possible. Namely by deciding they needed an impromptu dance session.





	Would You Be So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from dodie's song 'would you be so kind' which you can listen to if you wanna get the vibes for the fic! (i would link it but it is far too late for me to understand how to use my brain) (also the summary was unintentionally suggestive oops) enjoy reading!!

"I think my legs will fall off soon." With a sigh, Yuuri flops down onto the couch next to Makkachin, who eagerly crawls into his lap. Mindlessly stroking her soft fur, he sinks even farther into the cushions, and looks out the window. It’s the evening at this point, and they’d finally left the skating rink. He had made so many mistakes that day that he couldn’t stop thinking about; they were beginner mistakes that he would have never done back at Hasetsu, and it makes him rethink his decision to move to such a faraway place.

“Now, we’re having none of that tonight!” Viktor flops down beside him, startling Makkachin but she’s quickly appeased with a scratch behind her ears. Viktor hands him a cup of steaming hot chocolate, covered with whipped cream and marshmallows that smells absolutely divine.

“I didn’t even say anything,” Yuuri says back to him, but takes the hot chocolate nonetheless. It was so surprise to anyone that Yuuri had a sweet tooth, but it was a bigger surprise to learn that Viktor had an even bigger one. He still feels bad about having the chocolate though, already thinking of the amount of calories in that one drink.

Viktor pouts at him, “You don’t have to say anything for me to know. And a little chocolate here and there won’t hurt; you’ve worked so hard today. Give your body a little reward.” Once again, his fiancé knows exactly what he was thinking. Sometimes Yuuri wondered if living in such cold climates gave them superpowers or something; that would also explain Viktor’s legendary status as a figure skater and Yurio’s talent, but he dismisses the thought.

Nonetheless, Yuuri just nods and takes a sip of his drink (it tastes amazing, but he thinks he may have burnt half of his taste buds off). Viktor wraps his arm around him, and Yuuri snuggles into the crook of his arm, relaxing. Or he tries to, at least. His mind is still replaying all the times he fell at the rink, and the looks everyone was giving him. As Viktor’s student, he’s feeling very pressured in this new and unfamiliar environment.

“I know exactly what you need!” Viktor exclaims, breaking the quiet and Yuuri’s eardrums in one fell swoop.

“What?” Yuuri almost falls off the seat when Viktor shoots off the couch like his ass was on fire, running to the other room to get something, leaving him and Makkachin confused on the couch. He hears a thud in the other room, and Viktor emerges with a bluetooth speaker and his phone, looking very satisfied with himself. He then proceeds to set this up on the table, and Yuuri and Makkachin look at each other as if to say ‘?????’

Viktor was concentrating so hard on his phone that when he suddenly yells, “Done!” Yuuri is so startled that Makkachin falls off his lap. It’s only experience with the triplets running at him that Yuuri is able to save his hot chocolate.

When Yuuri looks up at Viktor, he’s holding a hand out to him and smiling so brilliantly that a piece inside Yuuri melts at the sight. He sets down his drink and takes the hand offered to him, slightly exasperated but mostly in love. As soon as their hands connect, Viktor wastes no time in pulling him off the couch and hitting play on his phone. The music starts streaming out, the sound of strings filling in the air with an uplifting beat. Yuuri doesn’t recognize it at first, but once Viktor starts singing along, it comes to him. 

“I have a question! It might seem strange,” Viktor sings, and while he’s not the greatest singer in the world, it is still really nice and pleasing to hear. Yuuri loves it. “How are your lungs? Are they in pain? ‘Cause mine are aching–” They’re only dancing around in a circle due to their limited space, so Viktor pushes the table away without pausing in his singing, dragging Yuuri to the newly created space. Yuuri can’t help but giggle at his fiancé’s antics, especially once he starts wiggling his hips to the beat.

“Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me, you see, I’m trying,” Viktor twirls Yuuri under his arm, and Yuuri spins gracefully along from the multiple different times where they’ve randomly started dancing together. They know each other so well at this point that with barely any cues at all they know where their partner is turning or what they plan on doing. “I know you know that I like you, but that’s not enough. So if you will, please fall in love!”

“You’re such a dork,” Yuuri laughs, grinning widely at Viktor as he pulls Yuuri down into a dip. From his view down below, Yuuri can see the color in Viktor’s flushed cheeks and how his silver bangs fall into his blue, blue eyes. He reaches up to tuck some away, even though he knows it’s futile and that they would simply fall back into place, but he just really needed to touch his lover’s face. Already, Yuuri’s mental state is doing a lot better than before, and he’s feeling so incredibly loved at that moment.

They continue spinning and dancing and singing and laughing around the room, smiles never leaving their faces. Makkachin is also barking along and running around their legs, making the whole situation even sweeter.

“‘Cause I like you, but that’s not enough–” Viktor belts out, but is then interrupted by Yuuri, who has decided he’d like to make the situation even cheesier by singing the very last line of the song.

“So if you will, please fall in love with me.” The song comes to a close, and Makkachin has already tired herself out and is now just wagging her tail on the couch. However, the couple continues to sway, even when the apartment becomes quiet. They’re both smiling so widely at each other that even their neighbors could feel their love seeping through the walls. 

Yuuri tucks his head into Viktor’s neck, letting out a breath of air. “Thank you, Vitya. I needed that.”

Viktor’s hands stroke up and down his back, while Yuuri’s arms are still wound around his neck. “Anytime, Yuuri. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”  _ For my love and life, _ is what he doesn’t say, but Yuuri knows all the same.

“Then thank you, too, Vitya, for everything.” Yuuri removed himself from his little nook and looks right into Viktor’s eyes before he says, “I love you.”

Viktor’s face looks like it might split open with a smile, but then he just kisses Yuuri instead. Yuuri, who was NOT ready for that attack, almost falls over again before he returns the kiss. He could still feel the smiles on both of their faces. Yuuri is not the type of person to express his emotions or thoughts very often, so it’s usually Viktor that does all the romantic declarations of love. 

What makes them split apart isn’t actually their need for air, despite most clichés; it’s actually Makkachin, who has also decided she wants more attention from her dads. With only a loud ‘woof!’ as a warning, she launches at them both, making them all tumble to the floor screaming (or barking) bloody murder. After they’re reorientated, Makkachin gives Yuuri a long, wet, slobbery lick on his cheek.

“Hjsdxnfffk,” Yuuri says, a sound that cannot be accurately written down, but he grins at her anyway, rubbing her head. “Thank you, too, Makkachin. Good to know you love me as well.” Though it would have been fine if there was less saliva.

“Hey, hey, Yuuri, Yuuri! Let’s do another song!” Viktor exclaims  _ again _ , and Yuuri is pretty sure his right eardrum is going to give up soon. He does get dragged up for another dance, and this one is just as energetic as the first, even though Viktor seems to have forgotten to play any music. Yuuri doesn’t mind at all, laughing as he’s spun so many times it makes the Quad jumps look like nothing. 

It’s a good 20 minutes of solid dancing before they just start swaying in one spot. The sun had started to set already, going through the big windows of Viktor’s apartment and painting everything in orange tones. Yuuri once again has his face tucked into Viktor’s neck, and they’re relaxing in each other’s arms before Viktor starts humming.

The tune is somewhat familiar to Yuuri, but he can’t place his finger on it. He must have heard Viktor play it around the apartment before. “You’re my all and more,” Yuuri closes his eyes and lets his lover’s voice fill the apartment without interruption. “All I know you taught me.”

Then he continues to hum, and they stay like that for a long time. Yuuri can’t get over the fact that someone like Viktor Nikiforov had decided Yuuri was someone to hold dear, someone to love. It baffles him every time, but what baffled him even more was the fact the  _ Viktor _ was the one that thought Yuuri was too good for him. They’ve had many conversations about it, and solved any misunderstandings together. They’ve gone through some rough patches, but now they’re both here, swaying in St. Petersburg together.

Yuuri almost manages to do the legendary Sleep While Standing Up move when Viktor stops humming and whispers, “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you more.” Is the sleepy whisper that comes back. Viktor chuckles and moves back from Yuuri, which did not get a great response. “I was almost gonna fall asleep.” 

“Let’s get some food, and then cuddle until we fall asleep again. Da?” 

“Sounds suspicious but I’m listening…”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe it took me this long to finally get around to writing a viktuuri fic,,, im ashamed. also i alrdy wrote a fic where the couple dance and sing but i am a SUCKER for people doing this <3 thank u for getting this far y'all ily
> 
> also the second song is 'breathe' by lauv, but i only picked the sweet part of the song bc the rest of the song is too sad for our happy couple


End file.
